


Kolory

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Destiel - Freeform, Fenris i Jormungand i Hel to dzieci Lokiego, Gen, Samifer - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, ale nie musi, czaisz bazę, dlatego dałam do generala i nie ma shipów w relationship, i inne - Freeform, michean - Freeform, może zostać odczytane jako, tzn musisz mocno zmrużyć oczy żeby zobaczyć tam jakiś ship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: O tym, jak Bóg stworzył ludzką duszę i co o nich sądzili archaniołowie oraz nasz kochany Castiel.Tekst na temat 31 (kolory) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Kiedy Bóg stworzył świat i archanioły, istniał tylko byt oraz jasne, czyli Bóg i ciemne, czyli nie-Bóg. Potem Lucyfer poniósł światło, powstała ziemia i wraz z nią kolory. Ale prawdziwe barwy powstały dopiero wraz z ludzką duszą.

Wszystkie anioły znają kolory i barwy, ale nie pamiętają nie-koloru. Tylko archaniołowie są na tyle starzy, by pamiętać nie-kolor, nie-Boga i strach przed brakiem wszystkiego. Mają odniesienie i mogą szczerze powiedzieć, że wiedzą, czym naprawdę różni się dusza ludzka — barwa –– od wszystkiego innego.

I każdy z nich miał inny stosunek do barw, bo każdy z nich był w gruncie rzeczy inny.

Najstarszy pokochał barwy bardziej niż braci, poprzysiągł strzeżenie ich za wszelką cenę. Był gotów poświęcić wszystko dla nich. Mniejsi aniołowie może nie rozumieli, po co potrzebna jest Apokalipsa, ale wiedząc o tym, że Michał pamięta nie-kolor, podążyli za nim, chcąc wypełnił wolę bożą i wypełnić barwą wszystko. Nieważne czego musieliby się po drodze dopuścić.

Drugi z archaniołów przestraszył się barw, gdy powstały. Lucyfer stracił wtedy poczucie własnej wartości, sądząc, że bracia i siostry i nawet Ojciec przestali go kochać, teraz, kiedy istniały barwy, coś piękniejszego od całej reszty. Oczywiście mylił się, ale tylko trochę i trudno go o to winić, jeśli nikt nie wyjaśnił mu, że to nieprawda. W swojej rozpaczy posunął się aż do pragnienia, by wrócił nie-kolor i to wszystko przed, przed, _przed_ , kiedy było ich czworo i wszystko było dobrze.

Trzeci, ten tak często pomijany i ignorowany, traktował barwy tak, jak traktowano niego. Były mu całkowicie obojętne, zbędne, nie czuł wobec nich ani zachwytu ani wstrętu i nie miał zamiaru zmieniać swojego istnienia tylko przez nie. Tam, gdzie inni widzieli zagrożenie dla swojej wartości albo wartość samą w sobie, on widział czysty zysk lub zwykłą stratę, możliwość uzyskania innej wartości, oddzielenia się od braci i w końcu, w końcu!, zauważenia przez kogoś.

Najmłodszy sam pragnął nabrać barw, tak je urzekły, że nie chciał się z nimi rozstawać i zamieszkał na ziemi, dołączając do nordyckiej rodziny. Nieważne jednak, jak się starał, łaska była jasnością, nie barwą, nawet nie kolorem, i nie mógł uzyskać nawet tak przytłumionych odcieni jak przybrany ojciec czy brat. Pociechę przynosiły mu prawie-barwy dzieci, Fenrisa, Jormunganda czy Hel, ale to wciąż i wciąż było za mało. To dlatego dał się wyciągnąć z neutralności, wplątać w Apokalipsę. Nie dla Kali, nie dla Winchesterów — dla barw. Tak bardzo, bardzo pragnął jednego dla siebie.

Co prawda Castiel nie pamiętał nie-koloru, nie rozumiał nawet samego konceptu tegoż, ale barwy były największym i najpiękniejszym, co znał. Oszołomiły go w chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył je w drodze do Piekła i pochłonęły całkowicie, gdy wyciągał stamtąd Winchestera. To  dlatego tak bardzo często patrzył na Deana i naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą, to dlatego wpatrywał się w Sama i dlatego chciał pilnować swojego człowieka, gdy ten spał.

Barwa Deana była najczystszą jaką kiedykolwiek widział, a barwa Sama przyciągała, choć chyba nie powinna.

I może Castiel nie miał porównania, ale Michał i Lucyfer się z nim pod tym względem zgadzali, a to świadczyło o wszystkim.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
